<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Cimmerian And Two She-Devils by TheZev</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960514">The Cimmerian And Two She-Devils</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZev/pseuds/TheZev'>TheZev</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Conan - Robert E. Howard, Conan the Barbarian &amp; Related Fandoms, Red Sonja (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, First Time, Threesome - F/F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:54:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZev/pseuds/TheZev</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's well-known that if any man defeats Red Sonja in battle, she is his to bed. But what happens when a woman defeats her--and that woman already belongs to Conan the Barbarian?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bêlit/Conan the Cimmerian/Red Sonja, Bêlit/Red Sonja, Conan the Cimmerian/Bêlit, Conan the Cimmerian/Red Sonja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the crossover in Conan The Barbarian 66 and Red Sonja 6… now presented without any damn censoring.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Argos’s capital, Messantia—in the Temple of a Thousand Gods—on the Night of the Baying Hound—the inevitable had happened. Conan and the fetching Red Sonja had crossed paths again. But this time, Conan was not the lonely wanderer he usually was. He brought with him Belit, Shemish Queen of the Black Coast, who had made Conan her lover in fact as well as proclamation. And now, circumstance had brought man and woman to the same setting as his old rival and companion, Sonja, both of them questing for the same treasure.</p><p> </p><p>To Conan’s mind, the details of the treasure, the patrons who sought it, even the threat it represented—these were scribblings on palimpsest, things that might be rewritten a half-dozen times as the tale was told and retold.</p><p> </p><p>What mattered was the passions behind the words: the wounded pride and impassioned enmity, the jealousy and desire, that shone through their actions as the light shone through a scroll when it was held up to a flame. Seen in this barbaric sparseness, it was no wonder that the three adventurers could not come to some friendly arrangement with which to dispose of their winnings—promised loot that would satisfy the craven appetites of a score more men. No, there could be no accord between the two women, because it was obvious to all involved that what they truly strove for was Conan!</p><p> </p><p>Nor could the Cimmerian settle that matter for them, for no red-blooded male could possibly choose between the two beauties. True, Belit had an edge—her long love affair with Conan was still in its prime. It had been consummated, and the consummation had brought Conan great pleasure… whetting his boundless appetite for more and more of the black corsairs’ captain. A lotus smoker’s desire would be sated before Conan had had his fill of Belit.</p><p> </p><p>Whereas Sonja’s appeal remained a temptation, an unanswered question, a challenge to the barbarian’s curiosity. He had not bedded her, and would not until he had met her strange demand—for him to beat her in fair combat, a surprising hardship, considering the gorgeous body displayed almost in its entirety. Like any warrior, Sonja favored chainmail, but only enough links to cover her bounteous breasts and then form a loincloth at her waist, its length traipsing down to conceal in idle modesty her rump and womanhood. And yet, that body—tanned from the sun, toned from exertion, yet barely scratched from combat—had provided itself a match for all of Conan’s muscular bulk… at least, thus far.</p><p> </p><p>Belit, though, was the equal of Sonja’s beauty. She lacked somewhat the robustness of Sonja’s athletic physique—the voluptuous breasts that almost marked Sonja as more wanton than warrior, except they came between the chiseled definition of her stomach and the broadness of her shoulders. Sonja’s arms were thick and her thighs bulged with potent muscle, though this did not diminish her femininity so much as provide an ample canvas for it. Her creamy skin and flashing red hair made it impossible to forget she was woman, even in the heat of battle, when she became the she-devil that had earned Sonja her crimson sobriquet. For not after her blood-red hair was Sonja named, but after the blood that coated her half-naked body when any dared challenge her.</p><p> </p><p>Belit did not have that curvaceous excess, though her bosom left nothing to be desired—full, proud breasts almost defying the slenderness of her physique. Her limbs were long and lissome, though they stirred with well-developed muscle. So too was her torso toned and lean, in fitting counterpoint to the rest of her lithe body, while her skin was rich and white as fresh milk, barely honeyed with the browning tan that kept her from being an albino. She still glowed with pallor, all the better to contrast with the long locks of ebony hair that provided almost as much coverage as her clothing: only a girdle wrapped around her sylphlike hips, silk flowing down her legs from it, its purple a shade apart yet befitting her night-black hair. All the rest of her was ivory, save perhaps the red of her nipples and that of her lips. On her narrow face, they were pleasingly plump, making her countenance like the rest of her: a tempting meeting of delicate slenderness and rich curvaceousness. </p><p> </p><p>It was small wonder that with them so equally matched in beauty, the tawny woman and the pale resorted to barbed words to gain the upper hand. Tempers flared. Their seething hostility exploded into a bonfire. And sure enough, swords were drawn.</p><p> </p><p>Conan rested a hand on the pommel of his own blade, but did not pull it. Though he felt compelled to intervene on behalf of Belit’s life—and aye, that of Sonja, for it would not do for such a warrior to fall in so petty a battle—he knew that Belit would not appreciate his help, nor would Sonja wish to be spared this bout, even if the other woman proved the victor. Besides, the Cimmerian loved a good fight, and Belit proved an even better bedmate when her blood was up, as it surely was now.</p><p> </p><p>Although, Conan told himself, conceding that two were too good and too furious for any match, no matter how even, to be harmless… he wouldn’t let things progress to the point of marring the beauty of either woman. There was too little of it in the world, and it was rare indeed in the quantities both maidens possessed.</p><p> </p><p>At first, Sonja proved the better swordswoman, her muscle more than a match for that of Belit in a head-on fight. But with her prowess came pride, which Belit successfully played on. She soon tossed aside her sword and resorted to the dagger, daring Sonja to prove her equal in that arena, where the she-pirate claimed mastery. Sonja could not resist the challenge, though some chroniclers might claim otherwise—write censoriously that Sonja had ended the combat by her wits, plunging the room into darkness with an attack on a nearby torch, then fleeing with her prize in hand, claiming that she valued acquiring it over proving Belit’s better, and so their history would not impugn Sonja’s list of victories.</p><p> </p><p>In reality the fight went on, with Sonja discarding her own sword and taking up knife instead. Here, Sonja and Belit were more evenly matched—the knife’s shorter reach and lighter heft favoring agility and cunning over raw strength, no matter how skilled. The fight went on for what seemed like hours, Conan watching with a keen appreciation for both the sweating beauty of the straining combatants and their talent with blades.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed to his not untrained eye that Belit was proving the better, scoring many stabs and slashes at Sonja, though near all landed on her armored brassiere and loincloth. It was a mystery to Conan whether Belit was holding back—unlikely—taunting Sonja with these harmless attacks—more likely—or whether Sonja’s skill was such that she was able to force and divert Belit’s blows ever to what little protection her supple body possessed.</p><p> </p><p>“Crom,” Conan muttered under his breath in soft reverence. What a fight! And his manhood throbbed, given he had the rare opportunity to ogle both women unchallenged. Were he born with the blood of a merchant or trainer, he might’ve conceived of doing brisk business in showcasing combat between such gladiatrixes, but of course, women of their beauty were virtually unheard of, let alone their ability. No, this rare treat—or rather, feast—was given to him alone.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Belit cut at the leather strap that held together the chainmail of Sonja’s top. With her supreme skill, the cord was neatly cut, without even a welt on the skin beneath. Sonja’s top flew open under the pressure of her abundant chest, Conan’s eyes widening at the boon they received. Sonja’s breasts were every bit as gorgeous as her skimpy attire so suggestively hinted at. And having them abruptly displayed enraged even as earthy a girl as the redheaded she-wolf.</p><p> </p><p>“Slut!” she yelled, charging Belit with the subtlety of the knife-fight lost to her—and paying the price for it.</p><p> </p><p>Despite Belit’s lissome appearance, her slender body was amply corded with muscle; all of which she put into the blow that met Sonja full-on, checking her motion instantaneously and rocking her back on her heels. Sonja was stunned, though only for a brief moment. But in that instant, Belit slipped behind her and pressed her dagger to Sonja’s throat.</p><p> </p><p>A glimmer of blood on the Hyrkanian’s lip lasted as memento of her folly, beading up as the moment hung suspended between its brethren.</p><p> </p><p>Conan steeled his thews to charge, though he did not yet move. The world seemed poised on the brink of a precipice while Belit played her blade along the pulse of Sonja’s throat. Even Sonja had to allow that she’d been bested—her warrior pride did not go so far as to deny reality.</p><p> </p><p>“Vanity, vanity, vanity,” Belit chided. “Thought you were a warrior, but you are woman after all.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you?” Sonja retorted: mere awareness of her jeopardy could do nothing to still her roguish tongue.</p><p> </p><p>“A goddess, of course,” Belit answered. “Come, Conan. Gaze upon her maiden qualities.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sonja, yield,” Conan said in a steely voice, convinced—hoping—that Belit would show mercy now that the matter was settled. But he feared Belit would be as unforgiving as Sonja would be in her place.</p><p> </p><p>“Why go to the grave in submission?” Sonja asked. “Why not let Death find me still in the throes of battle? Do it, ‘goddess’. Cut my throat. However swift my blood leaves my body, the undertaker shall not find me without my hands dug into your neck!”</p><p> </p><p>Belit giggled and laid her blade flat on one of Sonja’s abundant breasts. “You’d quicker die than sacrifice your spirit, I’ll give you that, my Hyrkanian friend. But a quick death is the least of what I can visit on you.” Her free hand pulled at one of Sonja’s nipples, Sonja gasping as the illicit sensation broke upon her tensed body. Belit held the point of her knife to the tautly stretched skin. Sonja dared not move. “I hear you are virgin. That this luscious flesh has never known the touch of a man. Shall I make the first kiss it feels be the touch of my blade?”</p><p> </p><p>She let go of Sonja’s nipple, but hardly released her. Instead—her dagger now poised at Sonja’s heart—her off-hand went down to the redhead’s hip and undid the knot that held together her loincloth. The moment it loosened, the weight of the chainmail jerked the leather band down, leaving Sonja naked save for her boots. Belit ran her hand down Sonja’s belly to cup her mound, and the thatch of pubic hair that protected it.</p><p> </p><p>“Your hair’s so soft…”</p><p> </p><p>Sonja tried to close her legs, but Belit jabbed the dagger between her breasts. She didn’t break the skin—perhaps only because Sonja slackened her thigh muscles and allowed Belit her way.</p><p> </p><p>“You have a nice clit, Sonja.” Belit moved her hands together, now stroking the flat of her blade along Sonja’s hooded clit. “I hear that in Keshan, they’re cut off. One swift cut and it’s all gone. Perhaps I’d be doing you a favor. Without the temptation of finding out what that little thing could do, you may prove undefeatable.”</p><p> </p><p>Sonja trembled despite herself. Her own fear, more than anything else, made her darken with sudden rage. “Damn you, see how quick you can kill me, for every second you tarry is another hell I’ll visit upon you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sonja!” Conan cried. “Know sense! Your pride may be regained in time, but your life—once shed—can never return to your veins. Do not sell it so blissfully!”</p><p> </p><p>Sonja gritted her teeth and saw the truth of Conan’s words. Moreover, she saw the irony of the barbarian himself pointing out to her the urbanity that should rule her animal instincts. Conan might lack some of her poise, but his experience still proved keen.</p><p> </p><p>“I yield,” she muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Belit was merciless, drawing the blade over Sonja’s chiseled abs, never more than an inch from vital organs. From where her tip visited, she could cut Sonja in a half-dozen ways—both women knew this.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that to me?” Belit asked with casual cruelty befitting a goddess, even a self-styled one. “Why should some word sate me more than your lifeblood?”</p><p> </p><p>“Belit,” Conan thundered, dark with anger. “She has surrendered.”</p><p> </p><p>“And she is my enemy, not yours!” the she-pirate barked. “Do not tell a predator what’s to be done with her prey! Aye, you were little enough use when I fought her. Did her body tempt you too much to bloody, Cimmerian? Will it still call out to you when ribboned in her own red?”</p><p> </p><p>Many underestimated Conan because of his Cimmerian accent, his admittedly barbaric manner, his disdain for civilization and veneration of action over thought. But as mighty as he was, many were the foes he had faced who could not be conquered by strength alone. Were he not cunning, not possessed of a keen grasp on the interworking of the world he trod—he would not have lasted long away from his native soil.</p><p> </p><p>True, Conan existed primarily to sate his own urges and exert his own strength, but he could put surprising thought into the best way of going about that.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Conan admitted. “But if yours is the mind that births our raids, mine is the arm that carries them out. Consider now, o great mind, that you have overcome Red Sonja in honorable combat. It is not me her body should call out to, but you.”</p><p> </p><p>Belit looked at Sonja’s naked body in surprise, now noticing the obvious appeal of Sonja’s bare flesh—and her blush was especially evident on her milky white skin.</p><p> </p><p>“You have a keen eye for women, Conan,” Belit remarked. “And you’re right. As much fun as it would give me to end her life, she has still more pleasures to offer me…”</p><p> </p><p>First she spun Sonja around, then she traced her dagger over the redhead’s beautiful face—a pointed reminder that she could end the she-devil’s life at any time she chose. And then her own lovely face was buried in Sonja’s ample breasts, kissing the nubile flesh as it so obviously deserved.</p><p> </p><p>Sonja tried to remain cool, but the feel of Belit’s lips on her chest was all too exciting. Belit, in contrast to her virginal inexperience, knew what she was doing. It only took a few seconds and then Sonja’s nipples were stiff, all the more vulnerable to Belit’s sucking mouth. As well, Sonja knew her sex was dripping wet, as though trying to tempt Belit away from her swollen nipples, her heaving breasts. And without even the meager protection of her loincloth, there was nothing to keep anyone from seeing it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last thing Sonja wanted was to show how excited she had become, but she couldn’t help it. Her cunt responded to Belit’s caresses, not to her mind, and even that was quickly becoming muddled thanks to the she-pirate’s ministrations. Sonja was already aroused—the fight and her humiliating nudity making her blood race—and now Belit was making the hot blood move to her cunt, swelling its folds until it was vulnerable to the slightest touch.</p><p> </p><p>A touch, Sonja knew, that Belit would not be long in delivering. And when it came, she fully expected it to break her.</p><p> </p><p>Belit kissed Sonja gently, almost mockingly gently, and stroked her ample breasts. “You’re not so bad to look at,” she said in a leering tone. “Yes—I can see why Conan has a use for you. I suppose you’ve no more been with another woman than you’ve been with a man?”</p><p> </p><p>Sonja shook her head. She actually trembled, not with fear (she told herself) but due to the feeling of Belit’s fingers traipsing over her nipples. Belit was amused by what passed for innocence in the redhead.</p><p> </p><p>“Some treasures I keep for myself,” Belit purred, her admiration of Sonja’s body increasing with every moment she spent touching it. “On your back!”</p><p> </p><p>Sonja lay down as she’d been told. Belit said something to Conan in a tongue Sonja didn’t recognize and he laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Must he be here?” Sonja demanded, looking angrily to Conan, like she might prefer that he’d never suggested this to Belit over her death in battle.</p><p> </p><p>“Little she-wolf, you’re lucky I don’t invite all of Argos in to watch. We could charge admission; I’m sure many would pay. There are plenty who’d like to see a proud bitch like you humiliated—and still more who’d love a look at what’s underneath that small measure of chainmail you wear so <em>modestly…”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“The thought of you being the one who’s performing on me would surely drive an audience off!”</p><p> </p><p>Belit straddled her, kneeling over Sonja’s chest, looking down at her beautifully furious face, and lifting her silks out of the way so that only her girdle remained between Sonja and her bare cunt.</p><p> </p><p>“Through the fabric,” Belit ordered. “See how that tongue does when it has something to do.” And she slowly lowered herself down to Sonja’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>The crotch of Belit’s girdle was satin, as soft and as creamy as the flesh that surrounded it, and it was wet. Either the prospect of degrading Sonja this way or the fight beforehand had gotten Belit’s juices flowing. Her girdle washed like sea foam against Sonja’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>Belit writhed around on Sonja’s face as Sonja dutifully licked through her girdle. She was surprisingly encouraging, murmuring her enjoyment, petting Sonja’s red locks. Sonja’s eyes closed, perhaps losing herself in the act, perhaps merely trying to absorb as little of it as possible.</p><p> </p><p>Soon Belit pulled back and Sonja’s eyes opened, looking with confusion for a reason for the change. Belit moved her dagger down to her crotch and neatly slit through the satin, allowing out her bulging mons, vividly pink in the wetness of arousal. Then Belit tapped the point of her dagger to Sonja’s nose.</p><p> </p><p>“Enjoy,” she cooed.</p><p> </p><p>She plunged her hips forward, surrounding Sonja’s face, covering the mouth with her sex. Belit writhed against her until she felt Sonja’s nose rub against her clitoris.</p><p> </p><p>“I know I will,” Belit finished, stroking herself against Sonja’s face like clothes against a washboard.</p><p> </p><p>Sonja was humiliated, especially by how heavily Belit’s juices flowed, how aroused she was, and how all of it poured directly into her open mouth. Sonja swallowed it. She had to if she wanted to breathe. Belit was smothering her as much as fucking her. <em>I wonder which one she wants to do more, </em>Sonja thought.</p><p> </p><p>Belit had already made up her mind. She tore open the crotch of her girdle, completely opening it up, then squirmed over Sonja’s face once more, until her asshole was over Sonja’s lips. “Lick me here, Sonja. I’m so delicious, you’ll even love the taste of my ass.”</p><p> </p><p>“Never, you dog!” Sonja barked.</p><p> </p><p>“Very well. You’ve already done so much, and knowing so little. Now I’ll show you what else to do.”</p><p> </p><p>Conan had his cock in hand as he watched them. The sight of Belit was always arousing, fucking her was always gratifying, so it only stood to reason that watching her fuck was as intoxicating as it now proved. Though normally he’d hate to see anyone with his woman, it being Red Sonja that Belit was being ‘unfaithful’ with made it an entirely different matter.</p><p> </p><p>Belit seemed to approve of his masturbation—so much so that she joined in. She slipped two fingers to the top of her slit and began to touch herself, stroking her clit in a vigorous circle. She climaxed quickly, her blood obviously up from how Sonja had tried to sate her, and a gush of her cream flooded out of her. Sonja was caught unaware, some of the feminine juice going into her parted lips. Conan knew how vivid the taste of the she-pirate was.</p><p> </p><p>“Mitra’s eyes!” Sonja cursed. “You jackals! I’ll get even with you!”</p><p> </p><p>Belit laughed and tousled her ruby hair. “I certainly hope you do. After how generous a lover I’ve been, it’s only fair you return the favor.”</p><p> </p><p>And now Sonja worried, now she was in trouble, because when Belit said that, she wanted to. Virgin though she was, she recognized the feel of lust—the soft, feathery tingling within her own body. The feeling of roaming storms beneath her covered places, in her heaving breasts, her slick cunt, a need for release.</p><p> </p><p>Usually, it was an urge to masturbate. Sonja wasn’t unfamiliar with the ritual—she had done it as a girlchild, before her loss, before the vow. It was such a small thing, an easy thing, to make herself come. And she knew it would make her feel better… quench in advance that pressure that would afflict her for who knew how long unless she attended to it. But always, Sonja gritted her teeth and subjugated her body instead of submitting to it. She had the feel that the wild lusts of her flesh held the same siren’s song as ale to every drunkard. Once she ended her fast, she would be unable to stop from indulging herself in all things.</p><p> </p><p>Reflexively frightened of that fate, Sonja exerted her strength and threw Belit off her, coming up onto her feet only to be faced with the Cimmerian. He was as brawny as ever, but his loincloth was off. That seemed like such a little thing, a span of tanned hide on his massive body, but it wasn’t. Not at all.</p><p> </p><p>At the moment, his cock struck Sonja as a thing of godlike proportions. She’d seen plenty before—men were always eager to show them to her, with or without her wanting to see them. She knew what they looked like. Just not what <em>Conan’s </em>looked like. For all Conan’s brutish bulk, which did extend to his manhood, it was perfectly formed, like a finely balanced blade, like part of a masterfully carved sculpture instead of something crude or ugly.</p><p> </p><p>Sonja’s eyes shone with adoration as she gazed at Conan’s well-shaped endowment, its loveliness taking away the normal, frightful reaction she’d have to its bullish size. Sonja actually smiled dreamily… a very unfamiliar expression that enhanced the beauty of her lovely face even more.</p><p> </p><p>She watched with rapt attention as Conan’s thick fingers leisurely hoisted and lowered his foreskin along the heft of his cockhead. The skin furled and unfurled in a most alluring manner—at least, alluring to Sonja. She delighted in how even the massive bludgeon of his crown was hidden and then revealed by the foreskin’s motion. And the more she watched, the closer she got, her lips falling open wider and wider, as if to compare in size the gap between her parted lips and the fit of Conan’s engorged knob…</p><p> </p><p>Sonja’s knees trembled. It seemed like the hardest thing she had ever had to do, but she turned away from the sight of his naked body, her own flesh seething and coursing with passion she had no idea what to do with. As soon as she’d turned away, Belit came into view. Sonja saw once more the long pale sweep of Belit’s midriff, her outthrust breasts with their succulent nipples, the shorn hair of her thatch, still dewy from Sonja licking it.</p><p> </p><p>Over the incessant recollection of Conan’s bared prick, she remembered how Belit’s slit had tasted, how fiery red it had been after a few strokes of her tongue, how she envied its shuddering as she licked it, wishing her own pussy could feel what Belit’s was. Sonja still hated the bitch, but now she hated her for the thoughts she was putting into Sonja’s head. Every bit as depraved as how she was thinking about Conan, only for a woman instead of a man. Between the two of them, all Sonja’s thoughts were of sex. All she wanted for herself was to be fucked. She didn’t care if she was more slut than she-wolf now—she didn’t care!</p><p> </p><p>Belit reached out and ran her hand along the curve of Sonja’s cheekbone, caressing her in clear appreciation of her loveliness. “Would you like more now, Sonja? Perhaps you want to return the favor first?”</p><p> </p><p>“I… I…” Sonja murmured, turning away, into the burly sight of Conan, seeming closer now, his member fully erect and aimed at her like a weapon. She shut her eyes to block out its temptation, but she still knew it was there. She could’ve sworn she felt its heat radiating out to her, penetrating into her in a gauzy prelude to the other ways in which it could sink inside her body.</p><p> </p><p>Belit moved up behind her, pressing her body into Sonja’s so that the redhead felt her proud breasts flattening against her back, only Sonja’s flowing hair between one’s skin and the other’s. Belit took Sonja’s hand and drew it back, pressing it into her pubic hair. She gyrated her hips, thrusting her mound forward into Sonja’s palm. At the same time, her lips pressed to the nape of Sonja’s neck, kissing it through her crimson hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Trying not to think of <em>him?” </em>she whispered. “You can’t have him. He’s mine. But I’ll help. I’ll make you think of only me…”</p><p> </p><p>She slid her free hand down over Sonja’s waist and moved it from the outside of Sonja’s thigh to the inside, drawing it up to her groin. Her palm slid onto Sonja’s loins, the tip of her forefinger tracing over Sonja’s pussy, its pad sinking into the tingling flesh between her labia lips. Belit moved her fingertip up Sonja’s juicy slit until the redhead shuddered and gasped, clasping her thighs tightly shut on Belit’s hand—either to hold it out or lock it in.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so wet,” Belit cooed, her deep breaths pressing her tits into Sonja’s naked back. “Very, <em>very </em>wet. Don’t you want my tongue down there instead of my finger? Don’t you want me to taste you coming instead of just feeling it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want… <em>uuunh… </em>anything to do with you!” But that was only her mind speaking. Her body was oh-so-close to giving in. Sonja loved the silken feeling of Belit’s pubic hair on her fingers, the press of Belit’s warm lips to the back of her neck, and most especially Belit’s finger gently playing in her vulva, stirring up her hot wetness until it was nearly impossible for Sonja to stand.</p><p> </p><p>Then, gently but firmly, Belit let go of her and stepped back, leaving Sonja’s body trembling and boiling and seething. “Then we’re finished here. <em>I </em>have Conan to please me—and he certainly seems to be in the mood to please me. <em>You </em>can leave us… or watch… you just can’t join in, can you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I… no…” It was Belit’s fault, all hers. Her lust was contagious. When Sonja turned to look at her, Belit’s obvious arousal struck at her so deeply, it felt like she was impaled on it. “<em>Yes</em>,” she said at length.</p><p> </p><p>Belit ushered her down to her knees, her cunt before Sonja’s glistening, parted lips. Hesitantly, Sonja moved her hands to Belit’s naked ass. Belit teasingly held back, letting Sonja be the one to pull her closer, to give her naked cunt over to Sonja’s warm mouth. The redhead sucked and tongued, licking in and out of Belit’s tender slit until Belit was moaning, laughing in disbelief, shocked at how good Sonja’s virgin tongue felt inside her. Red Sonja certainly had spent a great deal of time imagining how she would like to be touched, and it was paying off in how she was touching Belit.</p><p> </p><p>Belit felt a rush of passion go through her like an earthquake. Having her pussy eaten by such a beautiful woman, a formidable warrior she’d both seduced and conquered, was the kind of thing that came out of her most lurid fantasies. Having it become reality was a thing of sheer sexual greed. She devoured every sensation that came off of Sonja’s lapping tongue, quickly bringing her to the cusp of a powerful orgasm. It was an inspired meeting of her lust and Sonja’s enthusiasm.</p><p> </p><p>Belit’s moans mounted, growing louder, gaining a panting note of speed like a rushing river swelled by pouring rain. She crushed Sonja’s face to her pussy, looking guiltily over to how Conan had been left out of the joy she was so selfishly indulging in—then feeling excited to be doing this in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Sonja drew her mouth back. She was gasping for breath, but she still took time to lick her lips of Belit’s juices.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t stop!” Belit cried, almost hyperventilating. “I need another minute! I’ll come! Lick me! Eat my cunt! I want to come so goddamn bad, I’m on fire!”</p><p> </p><p>“So am I,” Sonja panted. “You have to make me come too.”</p><p> </p><p>Belit was too desperate to deny her. Sonja laid down on her back and Belit mounted her as she had before, but this time facing down the length of her luscious body, looking at Sonja’s wet cunt, her protruding clit proof of how Belit’s passion was shared by her.</p><p> </p><p>Conan watched, ears attentive to their every sound of passion. He grinned lasciviously, seeing how Belit licked her lips with hunger, then leaned over Sonja’s lower body. She mouthed Sonja’s pussy as Sonja had mouthed hers, ramming her tongue deep into its frothing folds, lapping at the glistening wetness with slurping, excited need. Sonja’s womanhood squirmed deliciously against the pressure of her tongue in motion.</p><p> </p><p>He came towards them, too excited to bother with the light footfalls he could easily employ. Belit heard his stomping steps and looked up to see his swollen cock looming over him. “She’s mine!” Belit roared, unable to bear another interruption, even for her beloved.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Conan grunted, walking past Sonja’s cunt to go to her head, where Belit’s legs straddled the redhead’s face. Where her sex waited. “But you’re mine.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His huge cock throbbing urgently, Conan knelt behind Belit. He grasped her pert ass with both hands and pulled her buttocks apart, allowing him to ease his swollen erection into her pussy from behind. He was careful in seating himself in her, strategic, but as soon as he had a straight stroke inside her, he showed her the lust in his barbarian heart. He thrust all of himself deep between her thighs, nearly throwing her off of her throne on Sonja’s head.</p><p> </p><p>Belit had been well-used by Conan, the woman who’d taken more of his love than any maiden thus far in his life, but she didn’t look it, and more important, she didn’t feel it. Her cunt was as tight and responsive as a virgin’s. Perhaps because Belit was so surprised to feel Conan pressing down on her from behind, his manhood forcing its way into her sex with no preamble. To feel his cock and Sonja’s tongue both working on her cunt at once was like a wild fantasy come alive.</p><p> </p><p>She shoved her hips back against Conan’s muscular body, nestling the curve of her buttocks against his groin and groaning in ecstatic approval of being his sheath. Conan fucked her with steady, powerful thrusts and while he powered into her womanhood from behind, he looked over her stooped body to see Sonja’s slender, toned physique writhing on the floor. Her body twitched with the lust she felt as she sucked and tongued at his woman.</p><p> </p><p>Crom, but the two of them were like whores desperate to give away their goods, their appetite for pleasure whetted so well that they’d do anything for more. Belit’s cunt was snug and warm, massaging his cock as she brought it back to meet his thrusts, adding to the force with which his lunges met her supple buttocks. On each impact, her inner walls tightened on his manhood, clasping his shaft firmly as if to refuse to let it go. Conan groaned, his cum rising within his balls, ready to inundate this woman. Sonja may have been one hell of a beauty, but her purity couldn’t compare to Belit’s experience, though Conan would still dearly love to be the one to teach her the techniques she currently lacked.</p><p> </p><p>Sonja’s fingers tightened on Belit’s hips, just below where Conan’s big hands collared her slender waist. “Belit, please… eat me too… I’ll lick your pussy and we’ll both… we can both…”</p><p> </p><p>Grinning, licking her lips as if relishing their taste before she anointed them with Sonja’s juices, Belit bent to Sonja’s body. Her head dropped between Sonja’s legs, the same way she straddled Sonja’s face, and her lips closed over Sonja’s clit.</p><p> </p><p>Sonja did the same, mashing her lips on one of the folds of Belit’s labia and sucking it clean. It was wet and sticky, rank with a taste and smell she knew was partly Conan’s seed, but she didn’t mind, didn’t care. Maybe it made this a little less perverse, to taste a man instead of their lovemaking being all incompatible femininity.</p><p> </p><p>Belit did the same to her, opening her mouth to Sonja’s cunt and sucking. Sonja pitied her, having to taste a purely womanly cunt, an inviolate maidenhood. It was good, so good, to eat pussy that had been spiced by a man’s ravishing. It was all so very good…</p><p> </p><p>“Oh hells, hells, I’m coming!” Sonja moaned, locking her toned thighs around Belit’s head, rutting her hips ferociously against that licking tongue. “Oh, you wanton bitch, you beautiful little whore—you’re doing it to me, you’re making me come! Give me more of your slattern tongue, lick me there, <em>quickly, quickly! </em>Yes, you cunt, YES! Lick me, suck me—Shades of Erlik, I’m coming so fucking hard I can’t—can’t stand—AHHHH!”</p><p> </p><p>She convulsed as Conan, set aflame by her cries, shoved into Belit with a savage rhythm, making her withstand his engorged prick as it struck her with brutal force. This was no stratagem, Conan knew, no tricky seeking to lull him or Belit into a false sense of security. Instead, he realized excitedly, Sonja was truly in ecstasy, screaming and shaking her way through an intense, prolonged climax—perhaps the first she’d ever had at another’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>And it was clear that Belit was no stranger to giving a woman pleasure. Conan could tell Sonja was not the first maiden lucky enough to receive her attention. He was not disgusted—if anything, his admiration for her only increased. Many women, though vain, didn’t have the sense to see the appeal of their fellow females, but the she-pirate wasn’t blind to it. Her cunt would take pleasure anywhere, just as his cock would reap satisfaction from both these wenches.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice, tight cunt!” he groaned as he rutted in and out of Belit’s spasming pussy. “Take it, my mount, take it! Grasp my manhood with your pleasure! You make an even better fuck than you do a pirate, Belit—a bitch in heat that knows how to appreciate a man’s cock!”</p><p> </p><p>Belit was delirious, almost out of her mind with the lust flowing into her from both the Cimmerian and the Hyrkanian. Blazing cunt was her only reality, hers being filled and frictioned by Conan’s huge, hard cock, while another’s rubbed against her lips, sucking at her lapping tongue, as wet and feverishly heated as she knew her own to be.</p><p> </p><p>She felt Sonja’s nails, short but sharp, clawing over her back, sinking into her creamy skin, perhaps even drawing blood, but the pain only cleared Belit’s head of the fog of pleasure that had covered her mind. She redoubled her lascivious sucking and  kissing and tonguing, grateful that all she had to do to please Conan was be a willing receptacle for his pumping cock.</p><p> </p><p>Conan’s fingers were dug into her too, ensuring that even if she became a snarling hellcat, the pleasure to his thrusting prick would not stop. He panted like a bellows, grunting on his bullish exhales when he pitched into her orgasmic cunt. It was frantically alive, pulling at his member like a hungry mouth. His cockhead swelled. His balls jumped in readiness. Then Conan burst inside her, his fiery cum bathing the walls of her cunt with stinging heat.</p><p> </p><p>“Crom’s balls, you wild bitch—take it, all of it, move that ass—Morrigan and Macha, there is no better place for a man’s seed than in this juicy cleft!” he gasped, spilling into her like seawater rushing into a breached hull.</p><p> </p><p>It felt like thrusting his manhood into a torch-flame and not being burned, Conan thought dazedly, wrenching himself out of Belit’s voracious sex and rolling away from both women as though he were retreating from a conflagration before its flame leapt to consume him as well.</p><p> </p><p>Sonja was still coming uncontrollably, crushing her mouth up against Belit’s pussy while rubbing her slit violently against Belit’s tongue. Belit moaned, her hands dug into Sonja’s thick ass, her face glistening with the redhead’s cream.</p><p> </p><p>A moment later, Belit dropped—panting and wild-eyed, a final spasm of her rapture ebbing out in her groin. Sonja’s newly awakened lust had finally been too much for her. Between her and Conan, Belit had been completely satisfied; for the first time in her life, truly overwhelmed.</p><p> </p><p>“By Ishtar, she has an appetite for the ages!” Belit declared. “I can’t take anymore—my cunt has felt these pleasurable rushes so many times that more cannot be endured!”</p><p> </p><p>But Sonja was not so easily satiated. Bounding up, she threw Belit off her body and came to her feet over Conan’s reclining form, giving him a stout kick in the ribs to rouse him. “Up! Up, Cimmerian! Either take up your blade or make fists of those clumsy hands! I want you!”</p><p> </p><p>Grumbling his way out of contentment, holding the aching red where Sonja had struck him, Conan sat up. “Crom, woman! Hasn’t Belit sated you? She surely has me, on every occasion, and I find it hard to believe that feminine body can hold more lust in it than mine!”</p><p> </p><p>Sonja’s hand swiped down to strike him upside the head, stinging his pride more than paining his body, but nonetheless Conan’s eyes flashed with rage as he came up to his feet. Especially when Belit, still lying where she’d fallen, laughed to see her paramour so vexed.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want of me, fire-hair?” Conan demanded. “Even you can’t have blood hot enough to want to fight after all that! Lie down and rest. Enjoy the tiring that comes after such fruitful exertion. Perhaps Belit might even be convinced to give you more of her kisses; I’ll put off my own to see you given your share.”</p><p> </p><p>Sonja gritted her teeth. “I want nothing from you, dog, except for you to defend yourself! Now!”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Conan’s ire shifted seamlessly to mirth, as he’d switch a sword from one hand to the other. He set his thickly-knuckled hands on his waist and grinned at the Hyrkanian challenging him. “I see now! Crom take me, but I see! Belit wasn’t enough for you. You’re still bedeviled by the taste of the lusts you now know you have an appetite for! You wish to be defeated by me so that you may freely enjoy my caresses—as Belit did, before your eyes! I had no idea the sight of my rutting was so invigorating! Perhaps Belit and I could take up a new line of work if the sea runs short of ships for us to fleece!”</p><p> </p><p>No one would accuse Red Sonja of being anything but an expert warrior, but a lethal confluence of events came upon her then, as they will when the gods amuse themselves. Firstly, though she was challenging Conan to battle, she herself had not taken on the aspect of the wolf. She was woman still—her skin yet blushing from the pleasures Belit had shown her—and deep within, she thought of Conan as friend and ally, if not more.</p><p> </p><p>Second, while not yet regarding Conan as a combatant—while thinking of him as little more than a laden mule she could lead about—she allowed herself to be aggravated by Conan’s callous, though true, remarks. Still not thinking of him as a threat, she stalked toward him, finger raised, mouth open to chide him… and he struck her down with a single sweeping backhand, much as she had struck him before while he was too careless to defend himself. But Conan put real force behind his blow, and so consciousness fled Sonja’s body as she dropped to the ground, soundly defeated in a battle she had asked for but not known she was receiving til too late.</p><p> </p><p>Conan stared at her naked form draped upon the ground, perhaps surprised himself by the luck of the hit he had given. But the gods were capricious, and given to shedding fortune as willfully as trouble. He threw his head back and bellowed laughter, taken with the irony of how Sonja’s wish had been granted.</p><p> </p><p>“There, red one—now have I defended myself to your liking?” He nodded to Belit. “Come, woman, let us away from here. We have what we came for. It would not do to tarry until Sonja can plague us further.”</p><p> </p><p>Belit’s eyes widened, piqued by Conan’s desire. It was not at all what she would’ve expected of a man who had bested Red Sonja for him not to claim his prize. And lusty Conan least of all would she have said to be either chaste or moderate. “You don’t wish to stay until Sonja has returned to herself? She’ll be yours for the taking…”</p><p> </p><p>“Aye, exactly as she wants. But the scales are still not balanced from our dealings before, when she stole the Serpent’s Crown from me. When she awakens to find herself no longer undefeated, but virgin still—what more fitting retribution could there be?”</p><p> </p><p>Belit licked her lips. “You are cruel, my sword-hand—it is not for nothing that you are the foremost acolyte of my godhood. But I doubt Sonja will think your dealings even when she catches up to you!”</p><p> </p><p>Conan scoffed and began to attire himself for the road. “Goddess you may or may not be, but you should know, my Belit, that anticipations such as that are what makes mortal life worth living, tending the flame of one’s warm blood and enduring the chance-games sent down from the spirits in their aether!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>